


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Six_G0lden_Wings



Series: 25 Days of Shipmas 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's just confused, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel can sing, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel loves Christmas songs, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_G0lden_Wings/pseuds/Six_G0lden_Wings
Summary: Today's prompt is Cold.Gabriel spontaneously bursts into Christmas songs, and Sam joins in. That's about it. Enjoy!





	Baby It's Cold Outside

"Ooh baby it's _cold_ outside." Dean announced as he burst through the bunker door, pushing it shut against the brutal winter wind. 

"I really can't stay..." Gabriel randomly mumbled from behind a book. 

"What?" 

"Oh come on Dean. Your not that stupid ... or maybe you are ... never mind." Gabriel lifted his eyes to Dean and continued. "Baby it's cold outside? Written by Frank Loesser?" 

"Oh ... yeah of course I've heard that song." Dean huffed, "What does that have anything to do with this?"

"Dean, you literally just said the first couple lyrics when you came in." Sam chuckled as he walked in. "Hey Gabe."

"Hiya Sammoose." Gabriel greeted as Dean ended the dispute with a simple:

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Asshats."

The Winchesters looked over to Gabriel, who had to stifle a laugh at their expressions. 

"What? I wanted to feel included." He snickered, and Dean snorted and rolled his eyes as he walked away. Sam, on the other hand, walked over to where Gabriel was sitting.

"You're such a child sometimes." He laughed at his boyfriend, and Gabriel laughed back, "I know, but you love me."

"Yeah I do." Sam smiled as he planted a kiss on Gabriel's cheek. He hummed the tune of Baby It's Cold Outside against his cheek and Gabriel turned his head to face Sam, and he started humming with him. 

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Oh, we better not."

"Why not Sam?" Gabriel questioned, eyes searching Sams.

"I can't sing. Not to save my life." He answered, smiling bashfully. "You, on the other hand, I here you when you think no one's around. If you'll forgive my pun, you've got the voice of an angel." 

"Bullshit Samshine. I bet you're even better! C'mon-" Gabriel pried, encouraging Sam to start singing.

Finally, he gave in, "I really can't stay-"

It was barely audible, but it was a start.

Gabriel beamed, "Baby it's cold outside."

Sam became more confident hearing the archangel's voice singing along with his, and he sang, "I've got to go 'way-"

"Baby it's cold outside!" Gabriel sang happily and began snapped his fingers as the two sang together. They swayed to the beat together as they continued to sing their love-filled hearts out.

By the time they reached the final verse, Sam was singing proudly, eyes shut, smiling brighter that he had in a long time. 

 

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow._  
_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died!_  
_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out,_  
_Ah, but it's cold outside!_

 

The pair slowed to almost a complete stop, before singing in perfect unison:

_Oh, baby it's cold outside._

They gently slowed to a halt, and almost in unison the two began to laugh, filled from head to toe with mirth and excitement. 

"Wow ... that was great!" Sam giggled, placing his hands on Gabriel's jaw and kisses him straight on the lips. 

When, the broke apart, Gabriel chuckled, "Sounds like someone had a good time."

"Oh yeah," Sam gushed, "It felt wonderful. I didn't have a care in the world, I just ... felt free, I guess." 

"See? I knew you'd enjoy it." Gabriel smiled at Sam, admiring the hunter's excitement.

"Hey Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Ah nothing." Gabriel said, resting his head on Sam's shoulder and closing his eyes. He could've fall asleep like that, weary and content.

And then he did.


End file.
